Mine, is different from you and before
by ryuu matsuda
Summary: Aku berlari keluar pub, ke parkiran. Mencari sosok gadis ingusan berambut coklat caramel –entah siapa namanya- tadi. Aku akan menunjukkan kalau aku masih pantas dipanggil Kazuki.


**Tittle : Mine, is different from you and before**

Author : Kagura Arie

Genre : no smutt, no angst, no sugar, no smoking XD

Fandom : ScReW

Pairing : KazukixYuuto

Rating : T

Sumarry : _Aku berlari keluar pub, ke parkiran. Mencari sosok gadis ingusan berambut coklat caramel –entah siapa namanya- tadi. Aku akan menunjukkan kalau aku masih pantas dipanggil Kazuki._

Aroma alcohol yang menyeruak dari botol- botol wine yang dibuka para waiters itu menyesaki paru- paruku. Dengan malas kuangkat gelasku dan menyulangkannya dengan teman minumku. Dalam sekali teguk saja, biasanya gelas yang kupegang ini akan langsung tandas. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Kuedarkan pandanganku keseluruh sudut pub setelah aku menyecap sedikit vermouth-ku. Tak ada yang menarik dari apa yang kulihat ditempat ini. Sama saja dengan pub- pub lainnya yang biasa kudatangi, atau aku saja yang terlalu bosan menjelajahi dunia malam kota yang penuh gemerlapan ini

"Kau tak menghampiri mereka, Kazuki?" Tanya Manabu sambil menenggak gelasnya entah yang keberapa. Aku hanya membalas pertanyaan temanku yang gemar minum itu dengan sebuah senyum miring.

"Tidak ada yang menarik" gumamku sambil menyandarkan kepalaku di punggung sofa.

"Cis! Kalau aku jadi kau, akan kusikat mereka semua sekaligus" ungkap Manabu sambil melirik sekumpulan hostes yang sedari tadi mencuri- curi pandangan kearah kami. Aku terkekeh pelan. Kau seperti bodoh saja Manabu, aku tahu mereka hanya menginginkan kepuasan dan dompetku. Meski sebenarnya aku memang senang bermain dengan mereka, tapi bukan berarti aku lantas menyanggupi tawaran mereka semua, aku tidak semurah itu.

Apalagi bukan hanya mereka saja yang berminat denganku. Hampir setiap kali aku masuk ke sebuah club, pasti ada saja yang menawarkanku minum bersama dan melakukan hal intim. Dan hampir setiap malam pula aku tak pernah tidur sendirian. Paling tidak aku akan menggandeng tiga orang Hostes dari satu pub, jadi bisa bayangkan berapa korbanku tiap malam kan? Yah, itu bukan karena aku serakah atau apa. Salahkan saja mereka yang begitu gencar menggaitku dengan rayuan- rayuan manis bak madu yang dilontarkan bibir merah muda mereka yang selalu menggoda untuk dilahap itu.

"Aku bosan di Osaka" keluhku pada Manabu yang rupanya kini tengah bercengkrama dengan seorang hostes yang baru saja mendatanginya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Manabu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadisnya.

"Apa tidak ada pub yang menyediakan nuansa lain disini? Setiap malam selalu monoton"

"Huh, bilang saja kau bosan dengan orang- orangnya kan?"

"Kalau iya? Tidak ada yang masih segar disini" ujarku. Manabu hanya mendesah kecil karena gadisnyanya yang merasa tidak terima padaku menggigit tengkuk Manabu yang sedari diendusnya sebagai pelampiasannya.

Aku menyingkir dari depan mereka yang sepertinya membutuhkan waktu lebih banyak untuk berdua. Mungkin juga aku sudah bosan dengan tatapan sinis gadis itu yang merasa terhina dengan ucapanku tadi. Tapi ayolah, aku kan hanya berkata jujur, apa adanya. Bukan sebuah gurauan bahwa aku ini pernah menyicipi semua wanita di kota metropolitan ini. Mungkin karena wajahku yang tampan, wajahku memang sangat tampan, sampai- sampai mereka bertekuk lutut didepanku.

Dengan menenteng gelasku yang masih terisi penuh oleh vermouth, aku mengitari pub sendirian. Sesekali kumainkan mataku dengan beberapa hostes yang berseru dengan nada menjijikkannya padaku. Sejujurnya aku muak. Aku lelah, bosan dan apalah namanya dengan sifat mereka yang munafik, membuatku ingin muntah saja. Tiba- tiba pandanganku terhenti pada sesosok gadis, ya gadis yang kurasa masih perawan, yang duduk sendirian di pojok pub. Sambil menyeringai, aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekati sosoknya yang sepertinya sedang gelisah menunggu seseorang.

"Hay, cantik. Boleh aku duduk disebelahmu?" sapaku sambil menebarkan senyum yang mampu membuat para wanita lumpuh dan mengejar- ngejarku.

"Err, silahkan" ucap gadis itu gugup. Sepertinya ini akan menarik.

"Kenapa kau disini, bukankah kau masih dibawah umur, gadis manis?" tanyaku sambil menyentuh pipinya yang mulus itu dengan lembut.

"A- aku sedang mencari kakakku" jawabnya setelah menghindar dari sentuhanku.

"Kakakmu? Kau yakin mau mencarinya disini?" aku tertawa terbahak mendengar jawabannya yang polos situ.

"Memang kenapa? Ibu bilang kalau kakak bekerja disini. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, aku harus bicara dengannya" ucap gadis itu sedikit meninggi.

"Oke, aku percaya" sahutku meski sebenarnya aku ingin tertawa lebih keras lagi.

"Ini" gadis itu menyerahkan selembar foto padaku. "Itu kakakku, paman pernah melihatnya?"

Apa?! gadis ini memanggilku tadi apa? Paman? Apa aku terlihat setua itu? Hell yeah, gadis ini memang benar- benar polos sepertinya. Masakkah seorang Kazuki, pria paling tampan dan keren, yang selau dikerubungi wanita ini dipanggil paman?

"Hey, tunggu dulu sayang. Pertama, jangan panggil aku paman. Namaku Kazuki, apa wajahku terlihat begitu tua dimatamu, hah?" ucapku berusaha sabar.

"Err, tidak juga. Kak Kazuki terlihat keren kok" jawabnya sambil tersipu. Oke, itu lebih baik.

"Baguslah. Lalu kedua, aku kenal orang di fotomu itu" lanjutku yang reflek saja membuat gadis itu terbelalak.

"Benarkah? Apa yang kak Kazuki katakan tadi benar? Kakak tahu diamana kakakku?" pekiknya girang. Bahkan saking girangnya ia sampai- sampai menggoncang- goncangkan jaket kulit yang kukenakan dan membuatku hampir terjengkang terantuk sandaran sofa.

"I-iya, aku mengenalnya. Bisa lepaskan tanganmu?" sahutku. Gadis itu kembali tersipu dan melepaskan cengkremannya dijaketku. Aku membenarkan dudukku sambil membenahi letak pakaianku yang sepertinya sedikit bergeser. Kutatap gadis itu yang sepertinya juga telah menatapku sedari tadi dengan intens-nya.

"Apa?" tanyaku sinis. Setidaknya aku ingin sedikit bermain dengannya. Jangan panggil aku Kazuki jika aku tidak bisa membuat seorang gadis ingusan sepertinya menyembah dikakiku untuk mendapatkan jawaban dimana kakaknya kini berada.

"Kak Kazuki bilang kalau kakak tahu dimana kakakku" ucapnya polos dan datar dan… manis sekali.

"Lalu?" kejarku.

"Katakan dimana dia?"

"Apa yang akan kudapat jika aku memberitahukannya padamu?" permainan dimulai.

Gadis itu terdiam, tampaknya menimbang- nimbang balasan yang tepat untung orang tampan sepertiku ini. Atau sepertinya tidak. Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya, membungkuk sedikit padaku kemudian beranjak pergi setelah mengetakan beberapa kalimat padaku.

"Sumimasen. Biar kucari sendiri saja"

Bingo!

Aku tercengang. Ini pertama kalinya seorang Kazuki ditolak, apalagi oleh seorang gadis yang bahkan aku terka belum pernah berciuman dengan laki- laki sebelumnya. Cis! Berani- beraninya ia menolakku, lihat saja nanti, pasti dia akan berbalik menyembahku. Pasti, akan kubuat ia menyesal pernah menolakku. Dasar.

"Hm, sepertinya aku melewatkan bagian yang seru. Ya kan, Kazu?" sebuah suara yang familiar menyapa pendengaranku. Seorang pria yang bergaya seperti bos itu mendekat kearahku. Ia mengangkat gelasnya di depan wajahku, kusambut hal itu dengan perilaku yang sama. Kami bersulang. Dan aku langsung menandaskan gelasku tanpa sisa. Sedikit lega rasanya.

"Siapa gadis tadi?" Tanya Byo. Pria itu.

"Entahlah, sepertinya ia tersesat" Byo terkekeh mendengar ucapanku, tapi aku sendiri masih terlalu kesal dengan penolakan yang tidak elit itu.

"Kau ditolak gadis macam itu, hahaha… kemana seorang Kazuki yang katanya telah menguasai wanita di Osaka? Apa feromonmu terlalu lemah untuk gadis muda ukuran sekarang, hah?" ejek Byo masih dengan terkekeh, bahkan semakin keras.

"Diam, kau. Tawamu itu hanya membuatku semakin mual saja"

"Ini lucu, sungguh kejadian yang langka. Sayang ya aku tidak mengabadikannya tadi"

"Shut up! Aku robek mulut embermu itu jika tidak mau diam" ancamku. Aku bergegas bangkit meninggalkan Byo karena sudah muak mendengar tawa berderai yang merendahkan itu. Tapi baru beberapa langkah aku memungguni dirinya yang masih setia duduk di tempatku dan gadis –entah siapa namanya- tadi., aku membalikkan badanku dan melemparkan sebungkus Pianissimo one tepat di ujung hidungnya.

"Hey, Kazu. Kau baik sekali. Setelah diejek malah memberiku makan" ucapnya sumringah.

"Kau tahu seorang hostes bernama Rui kan?" tanyaku tanpa basa- basi.

"Ya tentu saja, dia juga anak buahku" jawabnya sambil menyulut rokok tadi.

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Kau ingin bermain? Sebaiknya kusarankan kau meminta yang lain saja. Dia sedang sibuk" ucapnya santai sambil menghisap nikotin disela jemarinya itu dengan nikmat. Aku mendekati Byo lagi, mengapit kerahnya dengan lenganku.

"Aku ingin dia malam ini, jadi turuti permintaanku"

"Cis! Aku tidak mau, pelanggannya kali ini orang berlebih. Aku tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan ini, Kazuki"

"Aku bayar tiga kali lipat dari yang orang itu tawarkan" bentakku tepat dihadapan wajah Byo membuat pria bermata cobra itu menyeringa picik. Dilepaskannya cengkramanku dari kerahnya dan tersenyum sambil menepuk bahuku.

"Oke jika kau memaksa. Jam berapa?"

"Kapanpun" jawabku cepat lalu meninggalkan Byo yang mulai sibuk dengan line telephonnya, hendak menghubungi Rui.

Aku berlari keluar pub, ke parkiran. Mencari sosok gadis ingusan berambut coklat caramel –entah siapa namanya- tadi. Aku akan menunjukkan kalau aku masih pantas dipanggil Kazuki. Kakaknya saja bisa kutakhlukkan, kenapa adiknya tidak? Gumamku dalam hati sambil menyeringai begitu mendapati gadis itu tengah duduk di halte menunggu bus lewat.

"Hay!" sapaku sambil menepuk bahunya pelan. Gadis itu berjengit kaget dari duduknya begitu melihatku.

"K- kak Kazuki" gumamnya lirih.

"Kenapa kau tiba- tiba pergi tadi?" tanyaku sambil merangkul bahunya agar ia tidak bisa lagi kabur dariku. Ia berjengit lagi hendak melepaskan dirinya. Tapi aku masih tetap bersikeras menahannya sampai akhirnya ia meyerah dan pasrah dalam rangkulanku.

"Katakan siapa namamu" ucapku sambil menjawil dagunya yang lancip.

"Y-Yuuto,"

"Baiklah, Yuuto sayang. Kenapa Kau lari dariku, hm?" tanyaku lagi. Kali ini dengan berbisik ditelinganya yang tersamat piercing berwarna hitam.

"A- aku, aku… aku tidak punya apapun untuk bayaran kak Kazuki" jawabnya polos. Dan itu membuatku tertawa keras, keras sekali. Bahkan perutku sampai sakit rasanya melihat wajah yang masih polos itu mengatakan hal yang polos juga. Aku kembali menjawil dagunya, membuat pandangannya terpaut hanya padaku.

"Dengar ya, aku tadi hanya bercanda. Apa kau tipe orang yang serius?"

Gadis yang mengaku bernama Yuuto itu mengedikkan bahunya.

"Sekarang beritahu aku dimana tempat tinggalmu"

"Ibu tidak memperbolehkanku memberitahu alamat kami pada orang tidak dikenal"

Aku kembali tertawa, untung yang kali ini bisa kukontrol "lalu bagaimana aku bisa membawa Rui pulang ketempat kalian?"

"Kau bisa tanyakan itu pada kakak kan?"

"Dia pasti tidak akan mau mengatakannya padaku. Lagi pula aku ingin memberinya kejutan"

"Kejutan?!" ucap Yuuto sedikit meninggi. "Apa kau pikir Ibu kami yang sakit itu kejutan?"

"I- ibumu sakit?"

"Beliau sudah tiga hari terbaring tidak berdaya di ranjangnya, dan selama tiga hari pula lah Kakak tidak pernah pulang dan memberi kabar pada kami. Karena itu aku mencarinya" ucap Yuuto. Bisa kulihat buliran bening yang penuh emosi meluncur di pipinya yang halus.

"Maaf. Kalau begitu kita kerumahmu sekarang juga"

"Untuk apa?"

"Kita bawa ibumu kerumah sakit. Biar aku yang menanggung semua biaya perawatannya" jawabku sambil menyeka bulir- bulir yang masih menetes dari pelupuk mata Yuuto.

"T- tidak perlu" tolaknya cepat sambil menyingkirkan tanganku dari wajahnya. "aku hanya memintamu mencarikan kakak, tidak lebih" lanjutnya kali ini berusaha melepaskan lenganku yang melingkari bahunya. Yuuto beranjak bangkit dan hendak meninggalkanku. Tapi dengan cepat kuraih lengannya yang berayun seirama langkah kakinya itu. Kutarik paksa sosoknya yang sedikit memberontak dari cengramanku. Segera setelah aku berhasil menyeretnya kedalam mobil, kuinjak pedal gas dan langsung meluncur ke jalanan.

"Kazuki-kun" panggil Rui ketika ia muncul di lobi hotel tempat ia bermalam dengan pelanggannya. Rui tampak kaget melihatku yang tidak biasanya menyerobot hostes yang sudah dibandrol oleh pelanggan lain. Tapi tak ayal, aku bisa melihat semburat kegirangan dari wajahnya yang tersenyum begitu manis padaku. Tentu saja, wanita manapun pasti akan tersenyum lebar ketika mendapat tawaran dariku. Kecuali gadis berambut coklat caramel tadi.

"Kau baik- baik saja kan?" Tanya Rui sambil berdiri tepat dihadapanku.

"Apa aku terlihat tidak normal?" tanyaku balik.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya, tidak menyangka saja Kazuki mau bermain lagi denganku"

Aku membelai pipinya lembut. Rui menjadi bersemu merah muda karenanya. Gadis yang manis pikirku, tapi lebih manis lagi adiknya. Ya, kupikir Yuuto lebih menarik daripada gadis- gadis manapun yang pernah kutemui di daerah Osaka ini.

"Ayo ikut aku" seruku pada Rui lalu menggandeng jemarinya erat.

"Kau mau mengajakku kemana?" Tanya Rui sambil bergelanyutan manja dilenganku.

"Nanti kau juga tahu, sayang" jawabku yang sepertinya membuat Rui mulai menerka- nerka kemana tujan kami selanjutnya. Kutebak, di dalam otaknya kini berderet serangkaian hotel- hotel mewah yang terkenal di Osaka ini atau mungkin sedang membayangkan seperti apa apartemenku. Ya, semua gadis yang kugandeng pasti juga berpikiran seperti itu.

"Kazuki, kita mau apa kesini?" Tanya Rui kaget begitu tahu aku menghentikan mobilku bukan di areal parkir hotel atau apartemenku, melainkan di rumah sakit. Aku hanya tersenyum saja sembari membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Ikuti saja aku sayang. Aku punya kejutan untukmu" ucapku lalu mengecup bibirnya singkat agar ia mau menurut.

"Hm, baiklah" sahut Rui sambil mengedip nakal kepadaku. Jujur saja, aku ingin muntah saat ini juga. Tapi aku tetap menahan egoku dan memasang senyum palsu sambil terus menggandengnya menapaki koridor rumah sakit. Kami berhenti di depan kamar bernomor 403. Aku membuka kenop pintu itu perlahan dan membiarkan Rui masuk lebih dahulu.

Seperti dugaanku sebelumnya, Rui langsung membatu begitu melihat ibu dan adiknya ada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Yuuto langsung menoleh kearah kami. Tatapannya berubah tajam dan berkilat- kilat saat melihat Rui. Dihampirinya kakak semata wayangnya itu dengan emosi yang sepertinya sudah memuncak di ubun- ubun gadis itu.

"Kemana saja kau? Kenapa baru muncul sekarang? Apa kau tidak tahu betapa ibu mengkhawatirkan dirimu, anak macam apa kau? Apa bekerja di tempat Kojima-sensei lebih penting dari pada mengunjungi ibu yang sakit?" cerca Yuuto sambil menggincang- goncangkan tubuh Rui.

"Diam!" bentak Rui "aku melakukan semua ini demi ibu juga, aku bekerja untuk membiayai perawatan beliau, mengerti?"

"Kuso! Kau bilang membiayai? Kau bahkan lebih suka menghabiskan uangmu itu dengan berfoya- foya. Apa itu yang kau sebut membiayai?"

"Aku bilang diam!" pekik Rui tak tahan dengan gencatan adiknya. Ia mendorong Yuuto dengan kasar. Untung saja aku masih bisa menangkapnya sehingga gadis itu tak membentur lantai. Jadi ini sisi lain wanita cantik yang baru saja kutiduri beberapa malam lalu? Memuakkan. Seperti yang lainnya.

"K- kazuki," gumam Rui terbata.

"Aku benar- benar tidak menyangka, ternyata seperti ini sifat aslimu, Rui"

"Bukan, bukan begitu. Ini kesalahan. Demi Tuhan semua yang ia katakan itu bohong, aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau ibu sakit. Yuuto pembohong, dia itu licik"

"Terus saja! Terus saja kau berkata seperti itu kak. Korbankan saja semua keluargamu untuk keegoisanmu sendiri. Aku menyesal punya kakak sepertimu, aku dan ibu menyesal!"

"Diam ka-"

"Rui-chan," sebuah suara lemah perlahan terdengar, memenggal ungkapan Rui. Suasana tiba- tiba menjadi hening. Dan aku benci terjebak disaat- saat seperti ini. Ini konflik antara keluarga mereka, dan aku tidak mau memperburuk dengan turut campur. Tapi apa gunanya kalau begitu keberadaanku disini? Penonton? Patung?

"Rui, kau sudah pulang, nak?" Tanya ibu Rui lemah. Beliau berusaha bangkit duduk dan Yuuto yang semula tertegun oleh suara ibunya disamping tempatku berdiri, kini menghampiri beliau dan dengan cekatan membantunnya duduk.

"Ibu sudah bangun? Maaf ya kami membuat keributan" ucap Yuuto melembut dari nada bicaranya dengan Rui tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dimana kakakmu?"

"Dia,"

Aku menoleh ketempat dimana Rui tadi berada. Tapi gadis itu tiba- tiba lenyap begitu saja. Aku dan Yuuto saling bertatapan heran. Tapi segera saja kuanggukkan kepalaku dan bergegas menyusul Rui yang lenyap dari ruangan itu.

Dan sekarang, aku menemukannya di bangku taman rumah sakit. Rui tampak menangis hebat disana. Dengan terpaksa, aku duduk disebelahnya dan mengelus pelan punggung gadis itu agar menenangkan dirinya.

"Kazuki-kun," gumam Rui disela airmatanya.

"Gomen, aku yang membuat semua masalah ini"

"Tidak. Aku yang salah, aku bukan anak yang baik"

"Sudahlah Rui. Lebih baik kau temui ibumu sekarang"

"Tapi,"

"Kau tidak ingin dianggap anak yang durhaka lagi kan?" tekanku padanya.

Sebuah tepukan lembut menyadarkanku dari kantuk yang menyerang. Aku menengok jam digital ditanganku, pukul 02.45, pantas saja. Pandanganku kini beralih pada sosok yang tadi membuatku tetap terjaga. Aku menangkap senyum lembut Yuuto yang menghiasi wajahnya ketika tatapan kami bertemu. Ia duduk di sebelahku, dan aku pun menggeser dudukku agar bisa berhadapan dengannya.

"Kak Kazu-"

"Panggil aku Kazuki saja," yah, berlama- lama dipanggil dengan embel- embel seperti itu rasanya tidak nyaman.

"Tapi kakak kan seumuran dengan kakakku"

"Lalu? Kau tahu, aku merasa sangat tua jika dipanggil seperti itu, mengerti?"

Yuuto mengulum bibir bawahnya yang berwarna merekah itu, dan aku juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Untuk mulanya aku hanya ingin bermain- main. Tapi sekarang aku yakin bahwa Yuuto adalah satu- satunya wanita yang mampu menaburkan sensasi yang berbeda ketika aku didekatnya. Apa ini namanya cinta sejati? Aku tak percaya bisa menemukan hal semacam itu dalam hidupku yang serba tak beraturan ini.

"Baiklah, Kazuki" putus Yuuto kemudian.

"Itu terdengar lebih akrab" ucapku sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Kazuki, terimakasih ya untuk semuanya" ujar Yuuto tulus.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku sambil merangkulnya yang sepertinya mulai terbiasa denganku.

"Tentu saja untuk semua yang kau lakukan. Tanpa bantuanmu aku mana bisa membuat kakak pulang dan melihat ibu tersenyum begitu bahagia seperti tadi. Aku… terimakasih banyak" ucap Yuuto dengan wajah berseri. Membuatku mau tak mau ikut tersenyum simpul membalas senyum manisnya.

"Oh ya, apa kau mengantuk? Kalau begitu istirahat saja di ruangan ibu" tawar Yuuto.

Aku menggeleng pelan dan memeluknya makin erat "Aku disini saja"

"Tapi, disini dingin dan ini sudah hampir pagi"

"Temani aku disini" bisikku disela helaian rambut coklat caramelnya. Sesekali kukecup puncak kepalanya yang lembut itu. Sudah begini saja, aku sudah merasa cukup bahagia bersamanya. Tak perlu ada kontak yang mendalam. Aku tahu Yuuto berbeda dengan gadis- gadis yang kukenal sebelumnya. Dan aku ingin memanjakannya dengan cara yang berbeda pula. Aku ingin berhenti dari dunia malamku yang suram.

Kukecup pelan dahi Yuuto dan bisa kurasakan bagaiman tangannya yang tak kalah lembut itu membalas dekapanku. Perlahan Yuuto mulai terlelap didalam dada bidangku, begitupun sebaliknya. Aku menguap lebar- lebar sebelum membenamkan wajahku kembali pada helai- helai rambutnya yang lembut dan harum. Aku rasa inilah yang dinamakan cinta pada dasarnya. Tak terikat nafsu dan ego. Bahkan hati ini menjadi hangat hanya dengan menatap senyum yang terlukis diwajahnya. Wajah tidurnya yang tenang.

"Kimi ga, Suki da ne" bisikku sebelum mengatupkan kelopak mataku. Menyusulnya ke alam mimpi.

Hm, aku rasa, aku begitu mencintai Yuuto dalam pandangan pertama. Seorang playboy bisa bertekuk lutut pada gadis ingusan sepertinya. Anggap saja karma. Tapi aku benar- benar menyukainya. Aku ingin ia menjadi milikku sepenuhnya. Aku ingin terus melihat senyumnya yang polos dan manis itu. Bahkan sekarangpun aku ingin mendengar suaranya seperti yang kudengar saat ini, di alam nyata,

"_Daisuki yo_"

~_~_~_~_~OWARI~_~_~_~_~


End file.
